A proposta
by Mari-Bell
Summary: Sucesso ou o amor? Qual a opção que você escolheria? Kenshin está com esse dilema, depois que recebeu uma tentadora prosposta! minha primeira fic RK!
1. Chapter 1

Olá!!!!!!!! Minha primeira fic do Rurouni Kenshin, então não só riam um pouquinho dessa autora inexperiente.

Então Boa leitura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Capítulo I

Kenshin chegou à boate no horário combinado e olhou ao redor, e não viu um rosto conhecido, quanto mais o do seu enrolado amigo Sanosuke.

" - Porque eu ainda escuto o Sano" pensou, então suspirou e começou a caminhar pelo local, explorando melhor o ambiente

" - Até que não é tão mal assim" avistou o bar e resolveu sentar e tomar um aperitivo enquanto o seu amigo não chegava.

" - Por favor, uma água com gás" fez o seu pedido após se sentar ao barman, quando ele lhe entrou a bebida, deu um belo gole

" - Também onde estou com a cabeça, acompanhar o Sano nesses encontros malucos dele"

- Flashback -

" - O que?" kenshin olhou espantado para o amigo "sem essa não preciso que você me arrume um encontro"

" - A sem essa kenshin!!! Quebra esse galho para mim, elas são muito gatas"

" - Como você sabe? Não deveria ser um encontro as escuras"

" - É que eu sair com uma delas na semana passada, uma linda médica residente, e agora ela bateu o pé e quer levar a amiga dela" Sanosuke deu um sorriso malicioso " - Eu bem que me ofereci e falei que dava conta das duas, mas sabe como é mulher, adora exclusividade"

" - Sano não sei por que ainda ando com um cara tão pervertido como você?" Olhou a cara do amigo que tentava imitar a cara de um cachorrinho pidão, kenshin gota " - Você chegou a conhecer a amiga dela?"

" - Ela me pegou nú no banheiro, na manhã seguinte ao encontro e me deu um golpe na cabeça com uma espada de bambu" Sano mostrava para o amigo o local do golpe, onde ainda existia um galo, kenshin por sua vez estava não com uma, mas várias gotas na cabeça

" - Aí Megumi me apresentou para ela e explicou tudo! Bem na verdade quem teve o encontro às escuras fui eu e me dei bem, queria passar esse privilégio para o meu melhor amigo, mas to vendo que você não quer" Fez cara de ofendido " - Então vou procurar outro que queira a companhia de uma gatinha"

" - Tudo bem eu vou, mas estejam lá as nove, e não vou fingir que sou você de novo, se a minha acompanhante for gata e sua não"

Fim do flaschbak

" - Dia ruim?" Kenshin escutou uma voz feminina que lhe tirou dos seus devaneios, na verdade uma voz de um anjo como ele mesmo pensou.

Levantou a cabeça percebeu que uma pessoa havia se sentado ao seu lado e estava lhe puxando conversa, então ficou observando o rosto bonito, a pele clara os olhou azuis escuros, o nariz bem desenhado, os cabelos negros soltos, era uma bela mulher devia estar na casa dos vinte anos. Então como se acordasse balançou a cabeça e respondeu a pergunta com outra.

" - Como?" a garota riu "Ótimo ela deve me achar um idiota" Pensou Kenshin

" - Perguntei se você está tendo um dia ruim?" Kaoru repetiu a sua pergunta segurando para não rir da cara do rapaz ao seu lado

" - A tá, mais ou menos" Respondeu admirando o sorriso da garota

" - Estou esperando o meu amigo, a situação é meio complicada" Continuou

" - Sei como é, também estou esperando uma amiga, ela falou que o carinha que ela está "pegando" só saíria hoje com ela se alguma amiga dela fosse junto" Kaoru fechou os olhos e suspirou

Kenshin saiu do transe ficou prestando mais atenção no que a garota estava te falando

" - É que ele tinha um amigo que não saía há muito tempo com uma garota, parece que ele é meio travado, inexperiente" Ela continuou Kenshin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Algumas horas atrás....

" - Vamos Kaoru, você que é adepta a caridade, o que custa sair com o rapaz?" Megumi estava implorando para a amiga " - Preciso ver o Sano de novo, estou quase subindo pelas paredes"

" - Megumi, não sou adepta a esse tipo de caridade" Kaoru cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça em sinal de negativa ignorando o que amiga falou " - Além disso, acho que o problema do amigo do seu "peguete" é que ele é gay só que não assumi"

" - Não o Sano falou que ele é um advogado, viciado em trabalho" Os olhos de Megumi brilharam " - Eu vi a foto deles na internet é um gato, eu bem que gostaria sair com ele, porque o cara tem muito tempo que não transa, mas já estou com o Sano"

" - Ótimo, além de gay, ele deve ser um chato" Kaoru continuou " - Já escutei muito esse papo"

" - Vamos Kaoru, é só um encontro"

" - Está bem, só que amanhã cedo, avisa para o seu peguete sair do quarto pelo menos de cueca" Kaoru estava com os punhos cerrados " - Amanhã é dia de praticar com a katana, e vou adorar cortar alguma coisa com ela"

Depois que a amiga entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho Megumi pegou no celular e ligou para o seu "peguete".

" – Ela topou, e o seu amigo?"

" – Tudo certo com ele também" Respondeu Sanosuke

" – Eles vão querer arrancar as nossas cabeças, mas é por uma boa razão" Sorriu Megumi

" – A Kaoru anda muito estressada acho que é falta"

" – E teremos uma noite só para nós, rsrsrs"

Voltando ao bar...

Kenshin percebeu que mais uma vez caiu nas famosas armações do Sano, para tentar lhe arrumar mulher.

Estava certo que ele não era mais o garanhão da época da faculdade, mas lá, havia garotas que, mas pareciam estar no cio constante, então sua vida sexual era bastante ativa. Agora ele tinha responsabilidades, estava em uma das maiores firmas de advocacia do país, além de advogar ele também era assessor do presidente da firma. Em breve seria um sócio, ou até estará montando a sua.

É por isso que hoje sexo vem praticamente em último, na sua escala de coisas relevantes em sua vida.

Mas o observar a garota na sua frente até que o não teve tanta vontade de bater com muita força no Sano diferente das outras ela era linda, parecia inteligente e não tinha um encontro já há algum tempo.

Kenshin começou a gargalhar, Kaoru o olhou como se estivesse pensando "esse cara é um louco", e agora foi à vez dela ficar séria e levantar uma sobrancelha.

" - É que... é que..." Kenshin respirou fundo parando de rir

" - É que nós caímos na armação dos nossos amigos traíras"

" - Você é o advogado gay amigo do Sanosuke?" Kaoru falou espantada apontando para o peito dele

" - Sim e você deve ser a amiga encalhada da Megumi" Imitou o gesto da garota

De repente os dois começaram a gargalhar e a chamar atenção das pessoas ao seu redor, mas depois que eles caíram em si ficaram sérios encarando um ao outro.

" - Ei, eu não sou gay"

" - E eu não sou encalhada"

Sorriram um para o outro, estavam achando tudo muito interessante, Kenshin estendeu a mão para ela e se apresentou:

" - Himura, Kenshin Himura"

" - Kamya, Kaoru Kamya" Aceitando a mão do rapaz

Um ano depois.....

Kenshin rolou na cama, e estendeu o braço tentando abraçar alguma coisa, mas o espaço dela na cama de casal estava vazio, então abriu os olhos, e a procurou pelo seu quarto, nada, olhou as horas no despertador que estava na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado e se sentou na cama, bocejando e esfregando os olhos com uma mão.

" - Três horas, não é possível que ela esteja trabalhando até agora" Levantou da cama e saiu do quarto "Mas eu me lembro que ela se deitou na mesma hora que eu"

Caminhou pelo apartamento, de tamanho médio, em direção ao quarto que eles transformaram em estúdio e escritório para os dois trabalharem, aonde vinha uma luz fraca, provavelmente proveniente de um abajur.

" - Ainda por cima trabalhando no escuro" pensou Kenshin

Parou na porta do quarto e se apoiou de lado no batente da porta, cruzou os braço, toda a carranca que estava antes, foi por água abaixo quando viu a cena, um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Kaoru estava de lado para ele entretida demais no quadro que estava pintando que não percebeu a sua presença, vestia somente uma calcinha minúscula na parte da frente como na parte de trás, e com somente um elástico segurando em cada lateral, rosa com pequenos corações brancos. E uma camiseta de alcinha transparente e de tecido fino molinho, branca, toda manchada das mais variadas cores de tinta, recém feitas.

Kenshin observava a namorada com admiração, às pernas e o bumbum bem torneados, pelos anos de prática de kempô, a barriga lisinha e os seios empinados e de tamanho médios, mas proporcionais ao corpo da jovem, porém os cabelos negros e lisos presos por rabo de cavalo, e o rosto em algumas partes, incluindo, a ponta do nariz suja de tinta, entregavam a menina com personalidade forte presa em um corpo de mulher.

Isso fazia o sangue de Kenshin ferver, sentia muito tesão pela namorada "Se ela notasse o quanto é linda e como ela mexe comigo, não seria tão insegura" pensou.

Ele não se agüentou e foi se aproximando da jovem que logo notou a sua presença e rapidamente cobriu o quadro que pintava. Ele esquecendo que a sua intenção era de dar um esporro na jovem, abraçou por trás e começou a beijar o seu pescoço.

" - Kenshin você está tirando a minha concentração" Estava de olhos fechados curtindo o carinho do namorado " - Desse jeito nunca vou terminar o..." Ele a virou de frente para si e a calou um beijo

" - Não é hora para estar trabalhando, vamos para a cama" falou no ouvido garota depois mordiscou a sua orelha

" - Estou sem sono" Tentando resistir aos carinhos

" - Então porque não me acordou?" Ainda falando no ouvido dela

" - Eu teria dado um jeito nisso antes, como vou dar agora" A beijou não como antes calma, agora seu beijo explorava cada canto da boca de Kaoru, brincava com a sua língua.

**Então ele a levantou do chão ao modo que as sua pernas ficassem apoiadas em seus quadris, e a levou assim para o quarto, sem ceçar o beijo. Chegando lá a deitou na cama e em seguida se deitou em cima dela e continuou a beijá-la.**

" **- Acho melhor você tirar essa blusa suja de tinta" Sua voz saiu rouca de desejo ele então afastou um pouco o seu corpo do dela para ajudá-la a tirar a blusa, e jogá-la no chão, depois voltou a abraçá-la e beijá-la com mais desejo que antes, curtindo a gostosa sensação de ter os seios dela roçando em seu peito, cessando o beijo, ele começou a descer com a língua pelo pescoço dela, colo, até chegar aos seios, onde brincava com os mamilos dela, usando a língua e as pontas dos dedos alternando de um para o outro. **

" **- Ken...shin" Gemia Kaoru, não só pelos carinhos do namorado, mas também pela excitação de sentir o membro rígido dele roçando em sua perna.**

**Ele voltou a beijá-la e depois se afastaram um pouco, para que uma ajudasse ao outro a retirar a calcinha dela e a cueca de seda dele.**

**Se beijando um começou a masturbar o outro, estavam a ponto explodir de muito desejo. Então pararam com a deliciosa massagem, ela afastou as pernas ele penetrou com o seu membro.**

**Ficaram assim durante minutos, até que ela gozou, chamando pelo nome dele, um minuto depois foi ele, gemendo e falando o carinho apelido que colocou nela "haaa mi..nha florrrr"**

**Ele caiu delicadamente sobre ela, o a cabeça dele apoiada em seus seios, ambos tentavam controlar as suas respirações e os seus batimentos cardíacos.**

**Kenshin então se deitou ao lado de Kaoru, e a aninhou em seus braços.**

" - Então com sono agora?" Falou acarinhando os cabelos dela

" - Muito" Sussurrou, fechou os olhos e adormeceu mas não sem antes pronunciar " - Eu te amo, Kenshin"

Kenshin sorriu e ficou admirando a garota adormecida em seus braços

" - Eu também te amo, minha flor" Falou se entregando também ao sono.

Fim do capítulo!!!!!!!!

Espero que tenham gostado, estou voltando aos poucos a freqüentar esse site, estava com saudades de vocês!!!

Como eu disse essa é a minha primeira fic do Rurouni Kenshin, um dos meus animes favoritos (adoro samuraix e inuyasha), mas como não conheço muito bem a cultura japonesa, então dificilmente colocarei palavras ou termos dessa língua, e vocês iram ver mais outros erros. Uma dúvida a Kaoru pratica Kempô ou Kendo?? Viram não sei nada!!!

Preciso de alguém para me auxiliar na correção dos capítulos.

Fic com classificação M, mas não terá hentai em todos capítulos, e colocarei essas partes mais quentes em negrito, assim todo mundo poderá ler.

Bjs de sua sumida autora de fics

Marichar ou como antes maryhimura


	2. Lembranças 1

**Olá!!! Aviso capítulo cheios de flashbacks, e apartir de agora a Kaoru também vai começar a interagir mais, como o Kenshin!!!!**

**Capitulo II **

**Lembranças 1**

Kenshin preparava apresado o café da manhã, não estava atrasado, mas tinha que o fazer reforçado, estava preocupado com Kaoru, sabia que a garota estava trabalhando e estudando tanto, que muitas vezes essa era a única refeição que ela fazia durante todo o dia.

Com um roupão velho e desbotado, Kaoru entrou na cozinha e foi para o lado do namorado, bisbilhotar o que ele estava fazendo para o desjejum dos dois.

"- Bom dia, minha flor" Falou Kenshin com um sorriso radiante e dando um beijo no rosto da garota

"- Bom dia!" Respondeu Kaoru sorrindo retribuindo ao beijo mexendo no cabelo do namorado.

Ele estava concentrado no que estava fazendo, não notou a careta da namorada, quando passou a mão em seus cabelos compridos e vermelhos que estavam molhados e pingando, molhando também suas costas nuas e a calça social marrom que estava vestindo, e também desembaraçados parecendo um ninho de pássaros. Ela então saiu da cozinha, e minutos depois estava de volta, com uma escova, secador, creme de pentear cabelos e uma toalha de banho.

Começou a enxugar as costas e o cabelo do namorado que ficou satisfeito com os cuidados para com ele, então depois passou o creme e ligou o secador, começando a escovar os cabelos dele.

"- Oro!" Kenshin foi pego surpresa

"- Adoro o seu cabelo, mas gostaria que você cuidasse mais dele" falou Kaoru o desembaraçando

"– Concordo com o que você está falando, mas não acho que cozinha seja o melhor lugar da casa para fazer escova no cabelo"

"- Ainda não sei como eles, não o mandaram cortar o cabelo, acho você um gato, mas não é o melhor visual para um advogado" A garota respondeu" - Estamos com pressa, não reclama!!!"

Kenshin sorriu e se deixou levar pelos cuidados da namorada, era muito boa essa convivência com Kaoru, é claro que ás vezes eles discutiam um pouco, mas isso fazia parte, aliás tinha uma parte muito boa no final das discussões, era fazer as pazes.

A verdade é que foi impensada a decisão de morar junto com a sua namorada, mas estava dando certo e hoje ele é muito feliz por dormir e acordar todos os dias com ela, e principalmente o amor, o relacionamento, entre outras coisas.

Ele fechou os olhos e ficou se lembrando do dia em que a convidou.

_Flashback _

_Cinco meses antes_

_Kenshin e Kaoru estavam almoçando ao ar livre, como um piquenique, em uma praça perto da escola em que ela dá aula de história da arte, pelo menos duas vezes por semana eles se dão a esse luxo, tentando quebrar a rotina do dia a dia. _

_Estavam namorando á quase sete meses, Kaoru morava em um apartamento alugado junto com suas duas amigas a residente de medicina Megumi e a bailarina Misao. _

_Excepcionalmente nesse dia Kenshin não estava conseguindo ter a atenção da sua namorada que só tinha olhos para os classificados, ou mais precisamente, o caderno de empregos do jornal que estava em suas mãos._

"– _Kaoru!!!!" Chamou Kenshin quase perdendo a paciência" – O que você tanto procura nesse jornal?"_

"– _Um emprego oras!" Respondeu a garota sem tirar os olhos do jornal _

"– _Outro emprego?" Perguntou de novo arqueando uma das sobrancelhas" – Por quê? Você já tem três!"_

"– _Sim, mas no mês que vêm eu terei que começar a estudar para a prova do mestrado, e preciso tirar a maior nota para conseguir a bolsa" Suspirou Kaoru" - Já tentei duas vezes, sinto que essa é a minha ultima oportunidade"_

_Kenshin se aproximou da namorada circulou com um braço os ombros da jovem e a trouxe para mais perto dele, dando em seguida um beijo em sua cabeça._

"_- Você irá conseguir, e se por acaso não acontecer, o que eu acho difícil, poderá tentar no ano que vêm"_

"_- Não vou poder" Kaoru devagar estava se soltando do abraço" - Eles só dão três chances, essa é a minha última"_

_Kenshin ficou observando à namorada, nunca conheceu um pessoa tão determinada e esforçada como Kaoru, ela era muito inteligente sempre estudou nas melhores escolas, mas tudo com bolsa de estudos, pois é órfã e seus pais não lhe deixaram muito, hoje dá aula de pintura, história da arte e kendo, sempre está estudando e fazendo cursos, além é claro de pintar os seus quadros._

"_- Acho que achei alguma coisa" Falou a garota entusiasmada e tirando o namorado dos seus pensamentos, que olhou para onde o dedo da moça apontava. _

"_- Oro?" Arregalou os olhos Kenshin" - Esse bar é aquele que as garçonetes usam shorts curtíssimos e blusa bem justas e cavadas como uniforme?"_

"_- O salário é razoável e ainda tem gorjeta" Kaoru respondeu ao namorado" – Não posso ficar me apegando a esses detalhes de uniforme, preciso do dinheiro"_

"– _Você não vai"_

"– _Quer apostar!!!" Falou Kaoru_

_De noite quando Kaoru tinha acabado de dar a sua última aula de kendo, seu celular toca, era Kenshin._

"– _Se você está ligando para tentar me impedir de ir à entrevista, perdeu o seu tempo" Estava com raiva do namorado" – Estou me arrumando e saindo"_

"_- Boa noite, minha flor" Kaoru arqueou uma sobrancelha" - Só liguei para perguntar se queria carona"_

"– _Sem papo machista?"_

"– _Sim"_

"_- Então eu quero" Alertou a garota_

_Minutos depois estavam os dois dentro do carro de Kenshin, indo para a entrevista_

"– _Sabe, minha flor" Começou Kenshin com um sorriso meigo no rosto" – Eu pensei bem, sobre a sua situação financeira e sei o quanto você é orgulhosa para aceitar alguma ajuda minha em dinheiro"_

"_- Olha Kenshin, você prometeu" Estavam quase chegando ao bar da entrevista_

"_- Eu sei, por mais que eu não goste desse seu novo emprego, não vou mais me pronunciar no assunto" O rapaz estava procurando um vaga para estacionar o carro" – Mas tem um jeito que eu posso te ajudar sem te emprestar dinheiro, e ao mesmo tempo me ajudar"_

"_- Por favor Kenshin" Ele desligou o carro e segurou o braço da namorada a encarando, ela também estava olhando bem nos seus olhos, mas ao contrário dele que tinha ternura no olhar, ela o estava desafiando._

"– _Eu que te pedir, ou convidar, como você bem entender" tirou a mão do braço da jovem e começou a acariciar o seu rosto._

_Enquanto isso Kaoru prendeu a respiração por causa da ansiedade que estava sentido._

"_- Quero que você vá morar comigo" Sorriu com a expressão de surpresa da namorada" - Eu sei que nós nunca falamos no assunto, mas eu acho que já está na hora de nós darmos esse passo no nosso relacionamento"_

"– _E também você vai economizar no dinheiro do aluguel, pois o apartamento é meu"_

"– _Se não der certo,nós estragarmos tudo" Kaoru não sabia se ria ou chorava_

"– _Vai dar certo, e nós já dormimos a maior parte da semana juntos mesmo" Kenshin deu um leve beijo na boca de Kaoru" – Agora vamos dormir e acordar juntos, todos os dias"_

"– _Ha Kenshin! Eu te amo" Kaoru colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado, tão bruscamente que além de o assustar, estava quase sufocando-o._

"_- Acho...que...isso significa um sim" Respirou após ela o ter soltado" - Agora você está atrasada para a sua entrevista" Sorriu maliciosamente_

"_- Engraçadinho" Deu um sorriso correspondendo o dele" - Apesar de estar tentada a ir, pois ia adorar trabalhar lá, tenho que ir para a sua casa começar a dar o meu toque feminino"_

_Kenshin então a levou para o seu apartamento, mas em vez de prepará-lo para receber as suas coisas, ela fez amor com o namorado à noite toda._

_Fim do Flashback_

Depois que Kaoru terminou de arrumar os cabelos do namorado se sentaram para tomar o desjejum.

"- Está pálida e com grandes olheiras Kaoru" Kenshin falou encarando a namorada

"– Ho! Obrigada" Ela respondeu com sarcasmo" - Não é toda manhã que eu recebo um elogio assim do meu namorado"

"– Não estou de brincadeira" Falou sério" - Você não dormiu nem umas cinco horas, e hoje vai trabalhar o dia todo, além do curso á noite"

"– Estou bem" Deu um pequeno sorriso" – Sério, não precisa ficar preocupado, se eu não agüentar peço socorro"

"– É difícil não se preocupar com você, minha flor" Pegou na mão dela" - Não sei o que eu faria se ficasse doente, torço para você conquistar todos os seus sonhos, mas sem exageros"

"- Eu sei"

Uma hora depois Kenshin a deixou em uma das escolas que ela dá aula.

Chegando ao escritório, uma das maiores firmas e referencia em advocacia, com filais em todo Japão. Kenshin caminhou para o seu escritório sendo recepcionado pela sua secretária Shura.

"- Bom dia, Kenshin!" Ela o devorava com o olhar" – Vejo que está muito bem disposto hoje, aliás o que fez no cabelo?"

"- Kaoru, minha namorada" O sorriso de Shura desapareceu do seu rosto" – Ela o penteou"

" - A tá" Foi à única resposta da secretária " - Esses são os seus recados, e você tem que auxiliar o senhor Yukishiro em uma audiência às 11 horas"

" – Obrigado, Shura" Pegou os recados e entrou na sala

" – A Kenshin se você soubesse o quanto mexe comigo" Sussurrou a secretária

Dentro de sua sala o rapaz fez uma careta, sabia que a sua secretária tinha uma queda por ele, chegaram a até saírem juntos algumas vezes, antes de conhecer Kaoru. Ela é até bonita e atraente, mas era a sua secretária e ele era um homem comprometido.

Lembrando disso ele sentou em sua mesa e destrancou uma de suas gavetas, dentro dela havia uma pequena caixa preta de veludo, Kenshin abriu a caixa e ficou admirando o anel de ouro branco com diamantes, já tinha o mandado até regular para ficar do tamanho do dedo dela.

Passou a mão no cabelo, estava com esse anel já havia um mês louco para dar a ela, mas estava receoso, pois tanto para ela como para ele, aconteceram coisas que mudaram os seus planos, ou melhor os seus planos foram se adiando.

Sabia que a situação financeira da sua família não andava muito bem. Na época de seus avôs sua família acumulava grande fortuna, eram latifundiários, donos de fazendas, que produziam muito.

As coisas foram piorando quando seu pai assumiu os negócios, ele era muito esforçado, mas não tinha talento nenhum para os negócios, queria ser médico, até chegou a se formar, mas nunca exerceu a profissão. Seu avô o assediava constantemente e até chegou a ameaçar deserdá-lo se ele não abandonasse a carreira foi a sua ruína, que apesar de uma esposa e um filho que o amava muito, se rendeu ao alcoolismo.

Quando seu pai morreu só havia sobrado uma fazenda, sua mãe quase entrou em depressão, ele tinha cinco anos de idade.

Pouco tempo depois sua mãe foi apresentada a um famoso campeão de kendo, e se casaram, só foi aí que Kenshin soube o que era ter um pai, Seijuro Hiko foi, além disso, o seu mestre, o ensinando toda a sua técnica. Ele foi o responsável por a sua mãe sair da depressão, até tiveram um filha, sua irmã Saory. Hiko também estava conseguindo salvar a fortuna de sua família.

Mas as coisas voltaram a piorar e os negócios não vão indo bem.

Pegou as ligações e leu um nome em especial.

" – Dr. Ghensai" pegou o uma pasta azul de capa dura que estava em cima da sua mesa e a abriu, era os documentos de um processo que ele estava trabalhando em especial, era uma surpresa para Kaoru.

" – Ghensai falando." Escutou do outro lado da linha, o homem que criou a sua namorada

" – Doutor, quem fala é o Kenshin" Relaxou mais na cadeira " – Estou ligando para o senhor, porque recebi os documentos que me mandou"

" – E você acha que serão suficientes?"

" – Tenho que estudá-los, mas aparentemente sim"

" – Kaoru vai adorar a surpresa, ter o dojo de volta, é como um sonho"

" – Por isso que eu não quero que ela saiba" Respirou fundo, tinha que entrar em outro assunto delicado " – Se eu não conseguir, ela ficará decepcionada"

" – Eu sei" A voz do senhor mudou de tom " – Sua voz não parece muita animada, aconteceu alguma coisa com Kaoru?"

" – Estou muito preocupado com ela, tem trabalhado e estudado até de madrugada e não se alimenta bem"

" – Ela sempre foi assim" Suspirou "Eu gostaria de ter tido condições para dar mais conforto a Kaoru, mas infelizmente, não quis só ganhar dinheiro como médico, queria fazer o trabalho filantrópico"

" – O senhor fez o que pode, se eu conseguir o dojo de volta, ela não precisará trabalhar tanto.

" – Obrigado por cuidar de minha Kaoru, você está fazendo um ótimo serviço Kenshin"

" – Não, ela é muito importante, quem sabe o senhor terá uma surpresa, como um casamento brevemente?"

" – Estou ansioso por isso, e desde já o aprovo, então até logo"

Desligou o celular, e tentou se concentrar no trabalho, tinha uma audiência daqui a pouco.

Continua......

**Olá!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Devo confessar que esse capítulo não ficou dos melhores, e também muito grande, portanto tive que dividi-lo em três, pois eles explicam como foi o começo do namoro dos dois.**

**Depois desses capítulos a fic vai ficar mais dinâmica, outros personagens vão aparecer.**

**Devo logo avisar a vocês vou ter que colocar a Tomoe com uma espécie de vilã na fic, infelismente não tenho outra alternativa, por tanto fãs dela me perdoem.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a Soffy que foi o único review que ganhei, mas como Rurouni Kenshin não está passando aqui no Brasil, pelo menos não nos canais que eu tenho acesso (cartoon e TV aberta) isso é de se esperar. Como eu amo esse anime, juntamente com Inuyasha, sempre leio as fics.**

**Por falar em Inuyasha, estou voltando a escrever as minhas fics, então dêem uma passadinha por lá.**

**Nessa semana postarei a continuação desse capítulo.**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bjs**

**Marichar**


	3. Aviso

**AVISO**

**Gostaria de avisar para vocês meus queridos leitores, que irei retornar a postar capítulos novos para as minhas fanfictions.**

**Por motivos, de causa maior precisei me ausentar por um período longo, mas como depois da tempestade sem vem a calmaria, estou cheia de inspiração, vontade de continuar, e até escrever novas fics.**

**Então para quem estava acompanhando **

**- "Amor louco amor"**

**- "A jóia do meu coração"**

**Brevemente, se possível até o final da próxima semana, estarei postando mais um capítulo de cada, sendo que eles estão quase prontos.**

**O único problema para elas é que infelizmente não vou revisá-las e corrigi-las, então vocês encontraram muitos erros, mas prometo que os próximos não serão assim.**

**Para as fics**

**- "The trip" - Eu a postei de novo, revisada e com novidades na história**

**Fics novas**

**- "A proposta" – Terceiro capítulo em fase de revisão**

**- "O baile" – Minha primeira fic terá continuação, com a vida deles na faculdade, mas não para agora.**

**Qualquer dúvida me mandem reviews, pois postarei esse aviso em todas as minhas então a mandem na respectiva fic, em que o leu.**

**Gostaria também que alguém se habilita a revisar os capítulos, assim me pouparia tempo e as fics serão postadas mais rápido.**

**Bjs**

**Mary**


	4. Capítulo 3 Lembranças 2

Capitulo III

Lembranças 2

Kaoru estava almoçando com as amigas Megumi, e Misao, no restaurante em que sua outra amiga Tae é maitre, que inclusive ocupou o lugar dela no apartamento onde as garotas moram.

"Você está horrível" Megumi falou para Kaoru

"É, está com olheiras enormes" Falou Misao

"Por que todo mundo tirou o dia para me elogiar?" Kaoru falou fingindo ignorar as amigas

"Porque parece que você não dorme tem uma semana!" Desta vez foi Tae que estava passando pela mesa.

"Eu concordo com a Tae" Misao falou colocando uma garfada cheia de comida na boca "Dormiu está noite ou ficou acordada estudando?"

"Para a informação de vocês eu dormi sim, pouco, mas dormi" Kaoru falou perdendo a paciência

"Trabalhei até as três, aí o Kenshin acordou e me colocou na cama, acho que peguei no sono eram quase quatro horas depois que nós..." Se tocou para o que estava dizendo e olhou para as amigas que estavam a encarando com um sorriso malicioso, até Tae prestava atenção, ao lado da mesa e ignorando o chamado de um garçom. Kaoru corou.

"Qual o problema Kaoru?" Megumi estava falando e dando a sua risadinha típica "Cortou a explicação logo na parte mais interessante"

"É Kaoru" Desta vez foi Misao "Divida com as suas amigas que dormiram sozinhas a sua grande noite"

"Aí que inveja" Foi Tae suspirando e saindo da mesa para atender o garçom que ainda estava a chamando.

"Quer dizer que você e o Kenshin fazem algo mais além de brincar de casinha" Megumi continuava a rir "A minha amiga você precisa ver a sua cara"

"É pelo menos alguém teve sorte" Suspirou Misao "Tem três anos que o Aoshi me enrola, e o pior não é ser enrolada, é que ele nunca está na cidade"

"É por isso que eu não levo Sanosuke a sério" Megumi falou "Por falar nisso tenho um encontro amanhã á noite, vou jantar com um dos caras que eu bato papo na internet"

"A Megumi você não tem jeito" Kaoru falou balançando cabeça com reprovação, mas depois deu um leve sorriso e se lembrou que por causa desses casos malucos que a amiga arruma na internet, é que ela conheceu Kenshin.

Flashback

_Kenshin e Kaoru estavam conversando no bar já tinha umas duas horas, até que ela bocejou._

"_É eu acho que o meu papo está chato" Falou Kenshin um pouco sem graça "Estou te dando sono"_

"_Nã..não" Balançou a cabeça Kaoru também sem graça " Estou um pouco cansada, ou você não se lembra que fomos obrigados pelos nossos amigos a comparecermos a esse encontro?"_

"_Isso é verdade, mas gostaria de saber aonde os dois se enfiaram"_

"_Devem estar lá em casa, a minha outra amiga viajou para uma apresentação e ficamos só nos duas"_

"_Foi golpe sujo dela, porque não foram para o apartamento do Sano ou para um Motel?"_

_Kaoru corou com esse último comentário do rapaz, ela o achou muito simpático, inteligente, um gato entre outras qualidades, mas ainda estava desconfortável com o rumo da conversa 'Daqui a pouco ele vai começar a insinuar que devemos aproveitar a noite como os nossos amigos, o que não é má idéia' pensou._

"_Me desculpe" Kenshin vendo a garota com as faces coradas " É engraçado, eu acabei de te conhecer, e parece que te conheço há muito tempo" se aproximou mais dela e ela corou mais._

"_Por isso que eu fiz esse comentário" Sorriu de forma meiga para ela "Está de carro?" _

"_Não, eu vim de taxi" Kaoru estava tentando se recompor, mas era difícil 'Ha, Kenshin por que você tem que ser tão charmoso' pensou_

"_Eu te levo para casa" Ele pagou a conta dos dois, deixando uma Kaoru anda mais encantada e a deu uma carona para ela até o seu prédio._

"_Queria te convidar para subir, mas eu não sei o que ta rolando..."_

_Ele a calou delicadamente com o dedo indicador em seus lábios, a fazendo corar mais uma vez, por sua vez Kenshin fez isso para abafar a vontade que tinha em beijar a garota em seu carro, estava com receio dela se assustar._

"_Não tem problema" Sorriu "Garanto que não faltará oportunidades"_

"_Eu acho melhor ir então" Ela já abria a porta do carro_

"_Não sem antes de pegar o meu telefone e me dar o seu" Ele estendeu a mão com o seu cartão para ela_

_Depois que trocaram cartões de visitas e beijos no rosto, Kaoru saiu do carro e subiu para o seu apartamento, mas chegando lá não acreditou no que estava escutando do lado de fora, parecia música árabe._

"_O que está acontecendo aqui?" sussurrou _

_Abriu a porta devagar e viu uma cena para lá de engraçada, que ela nunca mais vai esquecer._

_Megumi vestida de odalisca e tentava fazer uma dança-do-ventre, para um Sanosuke que estava sentado em várias almofadas no chão e fantasiado de Sheik árabe. Para piorar o ambiente estava com as luzes apagas e muitas velas acessas, cortinas e até o sofá foi tirado do lugar. Havia também bandejas de comida próximas a eles. Kaoru teve que colocar uma mão na boca para segurar a risada, com o que ela agora assistia, Megumi estava com um cacho de uvas dando na boca de Sano, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava dançar sensualmente._

_Então do mesmo jeito que abriu a porta, ela fechou e largou o corpo, se encostando à parede do corredor, suspirou "Megumi.... agora para onde eu vou" pensou_

_De repente se lembrou de um cartão que acabou de receber, o tirou da bolsa e ligou para o dono._

_Kenshin estava chegando em casa quando ouviu o seu celular tocar, parou o carro e viu o número, não o reconhecendo, o atendeu "quem será uma hora dessas?"_

"_Himura falando" silêncio " Aló, quem está falando?"_

"_Oi Kenshin, aqui é a Kaoru" Falou sem graça, ele por sua vez ao escutar a voz da garota sorriu_

"_É realmente aconteceu o que nós estávamos pensando e eu queria perguntar se ..."_

_Ele sentiu o que a garota queria lhe pedir e notou que ela estava muito sem graça, então se adiantou._

"_Pode deixar que eu te busco aí agora"_

"_Obrigada" Falou aliviada mas ainda tinha outra coisa para lhe pedir " E, será que eu posso dormir na sua casa só por essa noite?" Realmente por esse pedido Kenshin não esperava_

_Chegando à casa de Kenshin ele fez com que ela se sentisse bem à vontade, o que não era difícil pois estava um clima descontraído entre os dois, foram o trajeto todo até a casa de dele rindo, do casal de amigos. Ela o levou para ver cena cômica, e até tirou uma foto do amigo, com um turbante dourado na cabeça e que tinha um pena vermelha enorme no meio._

"_Vou arrumar a cama para você" O rapaz falou indo para o seu quarto_

_Kaoru o acompanhou, observando cada detalhe do apartamento, até entrar no quarto dele e corar._

"_Você não está pensando em me dar a sua cama?" Ela falou cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça "Vou dormir no sofá"_

"_Eu nunca deixaria você dormir no sofá" ele continuou a preparar a cama sem olhar para ela" Vai dormir na cama, além do mais se eu não cuidar bem de você, não vai querer voltar mais aqui" Olhou para ela e os dois estavam corados_

"_Eu não posso deixar você dormir no sofá" Falou sussurrando " A sua cama é grande, porque não dormimos nos dois?"_

_Apesar de ter falado baixo, Kenshin que estava se aproximando dela escutou bem o que ela disse e ficou sem graça._

"_Não é isso que você está pensando" Kaoru quase gritou " Só vamos dormir, não sou nenhuma pervertida"_

_Ele se aproximou dela, parou na sua frente e deu um leve e rápido beijo em seus lábios._

"_Eu nunca pensaria isso de você, mesmo que rolasse algo entre nós hoje" Falou para aliviar a tensão entre eles, mas para falar a verdade, não sabia se ia conseguir se controlar e somente dormir como ela._

_Kenshin emprestou um pijama para Kaoru, mas calça estava larga e caindo, então ela a tirou ficando só de blusa. Quando chegou na porta do quarto corou com o olhar devorador que ele lhe deu, logo se deitou na cama se virou de lado, porém de costas para ele, ' Isso não vai dar certo' pensou_

"_Kaoru, ainda está acordada?" Kenshin puxou conversa, sabia não ia conseguir dormir, com a garota em sua cama, ainda por cima vestida só de blusa 'Acho que não vou nunca mais lavar esse pijama, nossa mais que pernas, Kenshin Himura, está parecendo um adolescente virgem' pensou_

"_Sim Kenshin! O que você quer?"_

"_Conversar, acho que vai ser difícil dormir"_

"_Eu já notei isso" Ela se virou para ele, ficaram deitados de frente um para o outro_

_Encararam-se por alguns minutos em silencio, até que ele começou a acariciar o rosto dela, ela então fechou os olhos para curtir melhor o carinho._

"_Eu posso te beijar?"_

"_Porque, está me perguntado isso?" Ela falou abrindo os olhos_

"_Não quero assustá-la"_

"_Eu não sou virgem Kenshin" aproximou o seu corpo do dele " Não vou ficar assustada se o homem por quem estou atraída me beijar" ela falou firme, mas levemente corada 'Não acredito que eu falei isso' pensou, mas estava doida para que ele ao menos a beijasse, é claro sabia que ainda não era a hora de transarem, mas e daí se rolasse 'Sempre tem uma primeira vez, nunca transei no primeiro encontro' pensou_

_Então sem mais demora ele a beijou, o beijo começou carinhoso, mas depois, foi se transformando em sensual, suas línguas brincavam uma com a outra. Kenshin puxou mais Kaoru mudando de posição para que ela ficasse em cima dele, então com uma mão ele acariciava a sua nuca e a outra, passeava em suas costa, as delas, uma estava acariciando o cabelo dele e a outra o seu peito, o arranhando de leve. Isso estava o deixando mais excitado._

_Interromperam o beijo, para pegarem fôlego, ele então começou a beijar o pescoço dela, ela gemia e suspirava de leve. Voltaram a se encarar e continuaram o beijo, mas desta vez, pareciam que queriam devorar a boca um do outro._

_As mãos de Kenshin agora desceram para as suas pernas e nádegas, Ela sentiu o membro de Kenshin enrijecido por baixo da calça, ele apertava os quadris, e movimentava, como se quisesse penetrá-la por cima da roupa._

_Rolaram e trocaram de posição ela ficando por baixo dele, então cessaram o beijo rapidamente e logo voltaram, ele então colocou a sua mão por de baixo da blusa dela até chegar a um dos seus seios, primeiro o pegou por inteiro enchendo a sua mão, depois começou a brincar o seu mamilo com as pontas dos dedos._

_Kaoru acariciava a nádegas dele, como se o estimulasse a continuar, a outra não dele apertava também as nádegas dela, esfregando um no outro os seus pontos mais íntimos._

"_Kaoru" Pareceu mais um gemido, mas ele cessou as carícias saiu de cima dela e se deitou ao lado "Acho melhor pararmos por aqui, eu não estou agüentando."_

"_Kenshin" Abriu os olhos e o encarou_

"_Vou dormir na sala" Ele se preparava para levantar, mas corou ao ver para onde ela o olhava, o seu membro estava como uma grande seta, marcando o seu pijama " E tomar um banho frio!!!"_

"_Não fica aqui comigo" Ela quase implorou, agora queria ir até o fim com ele_

"_Não posso, se ficar na cama, vou perder o controle e te possuir"_

_**Ela o olhou um pouco decepcionada e virou para o lado, mas de repente ele voltou para a cama se deitou em cima dela de novo e a beijou.**_

"_**Eu te avisei" Ele interrompeu o beijo **_

"_**Te quero muito Kenshin" começou a beijar o pescoço dele.**_

"_**Kaoru" Falou Kenshin rouco, então ele a beijou como se devorasse a sua boca**_

_**Depois interrompeu o beijo dando espaço para tirar a blusa que ela estava usando, sorriu ao ver os belos seios da garota, sugou, e brincou usando a língua em cada mamilo. De repente ele abandonou os seios e começou a traçar uma linha de beijos até o sexo dela, então ele se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Kaoru, a encarando, o olhar que ela lhe lançou de volta foi de ansiedade e súplica, isso o excitou mais.**_

_**Kenshin deu um pequeno sorriso abaixou a cabeça e começou a lamber o sexo dela por cima da calcinha, levantou o olhar para ver as reações da garota, que murmurava o seu nome. Tirou a sua calcinha, com a ajuda dela própria, que elevou o seu ventre. Então o rapaz começou a beijar o seu sexo, para depois a sugar, mas o que a deixou em êxtase, foi ele brincar com seu clitóris usando a língua, a fazendo explodir de prazer.**_

_**Kaoru abriu os olhos e viu que ele a observava, sua expressão era de satisfação por ter a feito gozar. Ela então levantou o corpo, ficando de frente para ele, e começou a beijá-lo. O rapaz logo em seguida gemeu no meio do beijo, quando a garota colocou a mão dentro de seu pijama, começou a acariciar o pênis dele devagar, até que os seus movimentos foram ficando rápidos.**_

_**Ela interrompeu o beijo e a deliciosa massagem, e começou a tirar as calças dele, depois dele o deixando completamente nu, abaixou o corpo e começou a beijar o seu pênis.**_

"_**humm, Kaoru" ela começou a sugá-lo " Por favor, ... devagar se não... hum... eu... eu vou gozar"**_

_**Ao contrário do que ele pediu, ela foi mais rápido e forte, ás vezes parava e ficava como ele, usando a língua para brincar, mas dessa vez com a glande do pênis dele.**_

"_**hahaha..." gozou dentro da boca dela, ela também o observou e ficou satisfeita por ele ter gozado.**_

_**Kenshin depois de recuperado a puxou e beijou, ela começou de novo a acariciar o pênis dele o excitando.**_

"_**Você está me deixando louco!" ele falou rouco entre um beijo e outro**_

"_**Então estou conseguindo o meu objetivo" **_

"_**Espere" Kenshin se afastou dela e começou a procurar alguma coisa na mesinha de cabeceira, ela o observava, já estava adivinhando o que seria.**_

"_**Achei, me ajude a colocá-la" **_

_**Kaoru começou a masturbá-lo com um pouco mais de força, e ele a imitando estava acariciando o clitóris dela, depois enfiou dois dedos em sua vagina, queria sentir como ela era por dentro, estava o deixando muito excitado e pronto para colocar a camisinha, o que foi feito logo.**_

_**Ele a deitou delicadamente a beijando e então se deitou sobre ela, continuaram a se beijar e gemiam, pois seus sexos, estavam se roçando. **_

_**Kenshin se posicionou entre as pernas dela, e a penetrou, gemeram os dois ao mesmo tempo pelo prazer da penetração. Ele ao constatar que a garota tinha a cavidade quente à bem estreita, ela por senti-lo dentro dela. O rapaz começou a dar pequenos beijos pelo rosto dela, parou o acariciou e beijou os seus lábios, nisso ele começou a se movimentar devagar dentro dela.**_

_**Seus corpos dançavam no mesmo ritmo, ela dava leves aranhadas nas costas e nas nádegas dele, ele cada vez mais intensificava as estocadas, ela gemia mais, e por isso Kenshin estava perdendo o controle e se movimentava mais rápido e forte. **_

_**Gozaram juntos, ele logo se retirou de dentro dela, e deitou ao seu lado de barriga para cima, os dois tentavam controlar as respirações. Ficaram em silêncio por uns dez minutos até que Kenshin se levantou para retirar a camisinha no banheiro. Voltou e se deitou ao lado da garota, que ainda estava parada e bem corada.**_

" _**O que foi querida?" Ele virou o corpo ao lado dela e apoiou a cabeça com um dos braços " Eu te machuquei? Ou pior, você não gostou?**_

"_**Não é isso, eu não sei o que houve"**_

_**Kenshin a abraçou e voltou a beijá-la, mas desta vez suavemente, a aninhando em seus braços.**_

"_**Você é maravilhosa" A beijou novamente **_

_Fim do Flashback_

Quando saiu da audiência, satisfeito por mais um fim de processo favorável ao seu cliente, deixando o senhor Yokishiro satisfeito.

"Kenshin se continuar assim vou ter que aumentar o seu salário" Yokishiro riu com a piada " Você é o meu funcionário que mais me dá lucro"

"Obrigado, senhor"

"Vamos almoçar juntos, a minha filha Tomoe está na cidade e gostaria que a conhecesse"

"Infelizmente vou ter que recusar" Falou Kenshin, sabia que não podia recusar esse convite mas ainda tinha que resolver umas coisas antes do almoço "Tenho muitos compromissos, ainda antes do almoço"

"Entendo, só espero que não seja nenhuma entrevista de emprego para outra firma"

"Pode deixar senhor, sou leal a firma que trabalho"

Despediram-se e cada um foi para o seu lado, Kenshin tinha que pegar a escritura Dojo Kamia, e depois conversar com ex-alunos do pai de Kaoru, para serem testemunhas do processo.

Kaoru estava desanimada e cansada, a sua aula de kendô foi um desastre, teve que pedir para os seus alunos demonstrassem os golpes, e ela só corrigia. O pior é que estava enjoada de novo, e já tinha vomitado todo o almoço. Seu telefone tocou, ela sabia que era o seu namorado.

"Alô?" Atendeu ao se sentar na cantina da escola e pedir, uma água bem gelada

"_Adivinha quem é Minha flor?"_ Riu com a brincadeira infantil

"Deixe-me ver são tantos" A garota estava pagando pela água

"_Garanto que eu sou o único que faz você chegar às estrelas, como nessa madrugada"_ Adorava jogar com ela

"Será? Ainda tenho que transar com muitos homens para constatar isso"

"_Prefiro que nós fiquemos sem saber, você é só minha"_ A garota gargalhou tinha ganhado dessa vez

"_Como está, minha flor?"_ Mudou de assunto _"Muito cansada? Ou dá para levar"_

"dá para levar, só estou um pouco enjoada, já vomitei o almoço todo"

"_Então vou te buscar e te deixar em casa"_ Falou o namorado preocupado "_Não aceito desculpas tem que descansar"_

"Não posso faltar à aula de hoje" Kaoru suspirou "Se eu não agüentar te telefono"

"_Minha flor,........."_

"Kenshin, por favor!"

"_Está bem, mas se sentir mal, me ligue logo e irei buscá-la"_ Kenshin mudou o tom de voz _"Eu te amo, minha flor"_

"Eu também! Tenho que ir, não vou te mandar beijos, pois pretendo lhe dar muitos mais tarde"

Kaoru desligou o celular, sabia que ele iria ligar para saber se ela almoçou, e para fazer com que ela desista da aula de revisão para a prova de mestrado.

Sentiu um frio na barriga, a prova era daqui a menos de duas semanas, estava muito apreensiva, e o pior é que apesar do esforço, não sabia se queria passar.

'Será que agüentarei ficar dois anos sem o Kenshin?' Pensou

O que mais magoa a garota, é que ele hora nenhuma pediu para ela desistir e ficar com ele, ou ao menos conversaram para saber como vai ficar a relação dos dois se ela for para Paris, e nem se manifestou para ir com ela.

'Queria mesmo era que ele me pedisse em casamento ou simplesmente me pedisse para ficar' Pensou

Isso tudo a deixava insegura com ele, não sabia se para ele, ela era uma relação passageira, ou se ela era realmente importante.

Mas tarde ela terá que enfrentar essa duvida, mas agora tinha que se arrumar e ir para o curso.

Kenshin estava falando com Aoshi, noivo de Misao, sobre a renovação de contrato que assinaria, na editora responsável por publicar os seus livros.

"_Você terminou de ler?" _

"Sim e gostaria de marcar com você para repassá-lo e lhe explicar melhor as clausulas"

"_Vou estar na cidade amanhã"_ Suspirou "_Mas não vou ter muito tempo, a Misao me fez prometer que eu só ficaria com ela, nada de trabalho"_

"Então marcaremos algo lá em casa, enquanto as garotas conversam, repassamos o contrato"

"_Excelente, então até amanhã"_

Seus olhos ardiam de tanto sono, estava sendo um sacrifício manté-los abertos, e a revisão para a prova estava monótona demais, tudo que já tinha estudado, olhou o relógio e ainda faltava uma hora para o termino da aula. Não conseguiu segurar um bocejo, que não passou despercebido pelos outros cinco colegas de curso e pelo professor que lhe olhou com a cara de poucos amigos.

Kaoru fez uma careta, também o que ele queria, aula teórica no período noturno depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho, deveria ter preparado alguma coisa mais dinâmica. Pediu licença e foi ao banheiro jogar uma água no rosto, ou não agüentaria até o final da aula, começou a pensar na proposta de Kenshin em buscá-la mais cedo, sorriu uma vez na vida não era tão ruim se render aos apelos do corpo cansado.

Kenshin estava sentado em um bar conversando com Sanosuke, esperando dar a hora para buscar Kaoru.

Olhava o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, queria muito ir para casa, o dia havia sido de muita correria e o cansaço o havia atingido, pensou em como estaria à namorada, estava realmente preocupado com ela, sabia que seu corpo não agüentaria.

"Este é o meu amigo Kenshin Himura" Levou um susto ao se deparar com Sano e duas garotas na sua frente, uma delas o encarava, e sorriu de forma maliciosa para ele.

"Há, um, prazer" Respondeu se recompondo e encarou um pouco envergonhado para a garota de nome Hitomi, estremeceu quando ela resolveu sentar ao seu lado.

"Sanosuke falou que você é advogado" Puxou conversa a garota que inesperadamente pousou a mão na perna de Kenshin que corou e lançou um olhar mortal para Sanosuke, já sabia dos esquemas do amigo, ele tinha que distrair a amiga enquanto o fanfarrão se divertia com a outra amiga.

O pior é que aquilo poderia acabar mal para ele, principalmente se alguma amiga de Kaoru aparecesse, não que fosse trair a namorada pois a amava e para ele não existia mulher mais perfeita, mas as amigas podem tirar as próprias conclusões, e infelizmente, no final é elas as donas da razão.

Então sentiu o celular tremer no bolso, pediu licença e viu quem era, abriu um sorriso radiante que fez a garota na sua frente ficar encantada e atendeu o telefone.

"Oi minha flor, já está liberada?" Hitomi fez uma careta ao perceber que ele falava carinhosamente com uma mulher

"_Kenshin, onde você está?"_ Kaoru escutou som de música e muitas vozes

"Estou em um bar com o Sano" Olhou para o amigo que estava saindo com a amiga de Hitomi "Espere aí meu amor" Kenshin foi ao encontro dele para impedir e parou na frente do casal, aperto o botão de mude para a namorada não escutá-lo.

"Sano tenho que ir buscar a Kaoru" O amigo fez uma careta

"Espere um pouco, eu só vou lá fora conversar um pouco com, com..." Tinha esquecido o nome da garota, na cabeça de Kenshin cresceu uma gota

"Yumi" Falou a garota um pouco indignada "Quem é Kaoru?"

"Uma peguete dele" Sano sorriu amarelo e foi fuzilado pelo olhar de Kenshin

"Não Kaoru é minha mulher" Corrigiu Kenshin

"Você falou que são solteiros convictos" Hitomi se aproximou deles irritada

Kenshin olhava alternadamente para os três, e percebeu que uma confusão estava se formando, foi aí que o celular dele começou a vibrar de novo, e viu que tinha esquecido da namorada, que desligou a ligação e voltou a ligar.

"Desculpe minha flor" Sorriu amarelo Kaoru estava nada feliz "Estou indo, chego em dez minutos, sim eu sei, tudo bem, entendo..." Os três olhavam agora para Kenshin e uma gota nasceu na cabeça dele "Querida depois conversamos, um beijo, até daqui a pouco, te amo" Desligou o telefone

"Sano vou indo, senhoritas foi um prazer" Cumprimentou as que ergueram as sobrancelhas

"Espere aí ruivinho, você e o seu amigo nos fizeram de otárias"

"Quem vocês pensam que são, homens casados que traem as esposas só para darem umazinha"

"E o pior, acham que podem nos usar e jogar fora?"

Os dois observaram as duas garotas gritarem e as pessoas presentes pararam para observar a cena, até que as duas pegaram as bebidas que seguravam e jogaram na cara dos dois, gritando "idiotas" ao mesmo tempo.

Vinte minutos depois Kenshin parou o carro na portaria da faculdade de artes de Tóquio e logo viu uma Kaoru emburrada.

"Quase fui andando para casa!!!"

"Desculpe minha flor" Deu um beijo em seu rosto "tive um imprevisto"

"Por que a sua blusa está molhada" A garota fez uma careta e se sentiu enjoada com o cheiro forte de vodka na roupa do namorado, abriu os vidros do carro senão ia vomitar lá mesmo

"Sano aprontou mais uma e queria me envolver, aí você ligou e me salvou"

Kenshin explicou ocultando algumas partes o ocorrido no bar juntamente com o amigo, ela até sorriu o que deixou o rapaz tranqüilo, conversaram um pouco no caminho, até que ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Amanhã o Aoshi vai estar na cidade e eu pensei... Kaoru! Kaoru?" Ele parou em um semáforo e olhou para a garota que dormia sorrindo ternamente

"Está esgotada, não tem problema minha flor, pode descansar eu cuido de você" Acariciou o rosto da namorada e lhe deu um pequeno beijo em seus lábios, depois voltou a acariciar o rosto dela "Você é o meu mundo minha flor"

Fim do capítulo

**Olá!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Finalmente mais um capítulo postado.**

**Próximo capítulo Kenshin irá conhecer Tomoe!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Quero agradecer de coração a minha leitora assídua dessa fic Soffy, esse capítulo é para você!**

**Continuem acompanhando e por favor REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Bjs Mary**


	5. Capítulo 4

A Proposta

Capítulo 4

Kaoru abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou ainda deitada na cama, não precisou olhar para o lado e saber que Kenshin já havia levantado, sorriu ao lembrar que antes era sempre ela a levantar primeiro.

Estava um pouco mais descansada, quando chegou em casa acordou no elevador com o namorando a carregando no colo, depois tomou um banho, contou uma mentira a ele falando que já havia comido e recusou o lanche e foi para a cama dormir, em seguida ele chegou conversaram um pouco, trocaram beijos e carícias e adormeceram abraçados.

A garota então rolou na cama e abraçou o travesseiro do namorado, inalando o perfume másculo, de repente sentiu um enjôo e correu para o banheiro, como seu estomago estava vazio, não saiu nada além de bílis, como ontem. Kaoru então levantou devagar foi até a pia e molhou o rosto, escovou os dentes para sair o gosto amargo da boca, depois suspirou, abriu a última gaveta do armário que ficava no banheiro. Não precisou se esforçar muito para avistar o que procurava, uma caixa de teste de gravidez.

Ela ficou olhando a caixa, mas não teve coragem de retirar da gaveta, se lembrou que Kenshin havia comprado, em uma ocasião em que ficou atrasada por mais de uma semana, mas nunca o usou porque no dia em que faria o teste, ela ficou menstruada.

Essa era a terceira vez em que suspeitava que poderia estar grávida, balançou a cabeça se lembrando dos alarmes falsos, depois que fizesse a prova voltaria a pensar sobre esse assunto.

Voltou à suíte e só naquele momento prestou atenção ao relógio, eram mais de dez horas da manhã, estava perdida, Kenshin não havia a acordado, e tinha que dar uma aula às sete da manhã para pessoas idosas de kendô.

Foi na cozinha e viu o bilhete que o seu namorado havia deixado, e um delicioso e reforçado café da manhã, com uma rosa próximo ao pão, ia pegar a flor na mão quando atendeu o telefone.

"Bom dia, minha flor" Kenshin tinha que ser cuidadoso pois tinha quase certeza que Kaoru estava uma fera com ele.

"Comecei o dia péssimo e com um emprego a menos!"

"Não diga isso, eu liguei e avisei que não estava passando bem" Sua voz parecia séria "Tem que descansar um pouco, mas não te liguei para isso, leu o meu bilhete?"

"Que bilhete?" Kaoru viu o papel dobrado perto de onde estava a flor, escrito na face virada para cima 'para a minha flor' não pode deixar de sorrir "Achei!"

"Bem vou adiantar o que está no bilhete" Respirou fundo "Primeiramente eu te amo, vou passar aí e te levar para almoçar, de noite marquei com Aoshi uma reunião em casa, tenho que conversar com ele sobre o contrato dele com a editora e gostaria que você distraísse Misao"

"Ela não vai gostar nem um pouco" Kaoru conhecia bem a amiga "Tem duas semanas que eles não se vêem, isso não é muito justo"

"Vai ser rápido, e não iremos atrapalhar os dois pois também quero um pouquinho de privacidade com a minha linda namorada"

"Nada de chantagem seu bobo, estou de greve" Kaoru imaginou a cara de desapontado dele "Kenshin uma aula que eu deixo de dar diminui no meu salário"

"Não reclame, aproveite para descansar" Alguém bateu na sua porta e ele pediu para que a pessoa entrasse, era a sua secretária "Minha flor tenho que desligar, descanse um pouco e depois se apronte, ok? Até mais tarde, eu também te amo!"

Shura fez uma careta, não passando despercebida por Kenshin, isso o desagradou muito não ia permitir que a sua secretária destratasse Kaoru, ela era sua namorada e num futuro próximo se tornaria sua esposa.

"Deseja alguma coisa Shura?" Kenshin falou mais seco do que de costume

"O Senhor Yokishiro está te esperando em sua sala"

"Você não poderia me avisar pelo telefone?"

"Que graça teria?" Ela caminhou até ele rebolando "Talvez você precisasse de alguma coisa, e eu estou muito disposta a te servir" Parou a poucos centímetros dele

"Shura, foi legal ter saído com você" Ele se afastou um pouco "Mas logo depois eu conheci Kaoru nós nos apaixonamos, e o que você está me oferecendo eu tenho com ela quase todos os dias e estou feliz e satisfeito por isso"

"Se tivesse me dado uma única chance, hoje seria eu a sua namorada"

"Mas não rolou! Eu estou com a minha flor e vou me casar com ela" Shura abaixou a cabeça e Kenshin se aproximou e lhe afagou o rosto fazendo o encarar "Eu realmente não posso de corresponder aos seus sentimentos por mim, e esse assunto acaba aqui e agora. Além do mais, você é uma secretária muito eficiente e eu não gostaria de perdê-la"

Shura entendeu bem o recado, então pediu licença e saiu da sala magoada com a situação, sempre achou Kenshin um cavalheiro e pensou que ele não se negaria tão prontamente a uma investida dela com medo de magoá-la. Então foi em frente, e pior quebrou a cara, não imaginava que ele estaria tão envolvido assim com aquela garota, mesmo que morassem juntos, mas ele fez o convite por necessidade dela e pena, agora a situação ficou bastante séria, eles estão pensando em se casar, suspirou e continuou a trabalhar, 'que sejam felizes' pensou, não era uma pessoa rancorosa.

Kenshin foi à sala do Senhor Yokishiro e ao invés de encontrar seu chefe, viu uma linda jovem sentada no lugar dele. Ela parecia mesmo sentada, esguia e alta, porém com discretas curvas, deixando o seu corpo sedutor. Seus cabelos eram negros, compridos até um pouco abaixo do maio das costas e lisos. Pele bastante clara e olhos negros, estava vestida elegantemente com um vestido preto e justo no corpo até a altura dos joelhos e um blazer da mesma cor, sapatos de salto alto.

Jóias discretas, mas valiosas colar, brincos, pulseiras e anéis, um lindo conjunto.

"Perdão acho que errei de sala" Ele pigarreou e chamou a atenção da moça

"Não ela só está testando a minha cadeira nova" Respondeu o seu chefe "Ela é Tomoe, o meu orgulho e minha filha"

"Está me deixando sem graça papai" Ela levantou e andou até eles

"Acho que você deve ser o famoso Kenshin, meu pai não para de falar em você" Analisou Kenshin de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso malicioso "Até falou que o seu sonho era tê-lo como genro"

"Ficou feliz que o senhor tenha tanto apreço por mim" Falou para o chefe muito sem graça

"Que nada meu rapaz, para quê tanta modéstia, você é o meu advogado mais talentoso" Deu uns tapinhas de leve no ombro de Kenshin "É por isso que o estou incumbindo para uma missão muito importante"

"Missão?" O rapaz lhe olha meio desconfiado

"Vamos nos sentar para conversarmos melhor" Todos foram na direção de sua mesa e se sentaram "Bem, não sei por onde começar" Pigarreou

"Ora papai, deixe de enrolação"

"De uns dias para cá tenho pensado em muito em como ficará o meu patrimônio depois que eu me aposentar ou melhor morrer"

"Papai, o senhor goza de boa saúde"

"As coisas não são bem assim, os resultados dos meus exames não foram tão satisfatórios" Viu a filha tapar a boca com a mão em sinal de espanto "Tenho que escolher um sucessor, e não vejo pessoa melhor que você querida"

"Está brincado!!!" Tomoe se levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura "Eu não levo jeito, detesto trabalhar e odeio Direito, você sabe até o meu diploma é comprado"

"Querida eu não tenho muita escolha"

"Tem sim, venda essa firma, ou simplesmente faça como um pai normal e a deixe para o filho que tem a mesma paixão que você o Enishi"

"Não quero falar sobre o seu irmão agora" Seu tom de voz era amargo

"Ele é um advogado brilhante como você, até quando vão brigar como gato e rato? São tão parecidos, vocês têm que fazer as pazes"

"Eu já me decidi" Ele colocou um ponto final na conversa "E aí que você entra Kenshin, quero que apartir de agora auxilie Tomoe, ela vai te acompanhar em todos os casos que está trabalhando e nos futuros"

"Mas eu senhor?"

"Sim você" Ele se recostou em sua cadeira "Alguns dos meus casos também passarei para vocês, e os outros os deixarei por dentro como meus assessores"

"Papai, eu não quero trabalhar aqui, não preciso"

"Querida você não tem escolha, assim como o Kenshin"

"Vou ficar mais um pouco ocupado, mas tudo bem" O rapaz respondeu recebendo um olhar de satisfação do chefe

"Sei que posso contar com você, e vai ser bem recompensado por isso" Ele sorriu e olhou para os jovens na sua frente "Quem sabe, não ficam bem próximos, eu não teria nenhuma objeção"

"Sr Yokishiro" pigarreou Kenshin "Eu não apostaria tanto nisso, já tenho a Kaoru, e isso é realmente ..."

"Desnecessário" Completou Tomoe "Pai está deixando o Kenshin e a mim embaraçados"

"Desculpem eu me exaltei, mas então, o que estão esperando para começarem, já providenciei uma sala para você conjugada a de Kenshin" Ele se levantou e os acompanhou até a porta.

Os dois novos parceiros entraram na sala de Kenshin e se sentaram, ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes.

"Realmente eu estou inconformada com esse papo do meu pai" Tomoe riu nervosa "Odeio tudo isso aqui!"

"Eu lamento Srta. Tomoe, mas não é tão ruim"

"Não tenho vocação nenhuma para advogar" Ela se encostou na mesa dele meio que sentada, o seu vestido justo se levantou deixando uma parte de sua coxa a mostra, o que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz .

"Vai dar tudo certo, estarei aqui para o que a senhorita precisar"

"Para começar..." Ela se levantou e ficou na sua frente, se aproximou bem dele quase tocando os seus lábios, só então Kenshin percebeu o quanto ele era alta "Me chame de Tomoe, e vamos começar a discutir isso no almoço"

"Acho que vou ficar lhe devendo, marquei de pegar a Kaoru daqui a meia hora" Ele deu um passo para trás "Deixa para uma próxima"

"É a segunda vez que se nega almoçar comigo" Ela fez bico "O meu pai me contou ontem, mas tudo bem, teremos outras oportunidades, e nos vemos depois do almoço" Ela saiu da sala

Kenshin ficou parado no mesmo lugar piscando os olhos várias vezes, 'o que havia sido aquilo?' pensou, só lhe faltava essa a filha do seu chefe, que ele iria a acompanhar na maior parte do seu dia, estava dando em cima dele. Balançou a cabeça em negativa e foi se preparar para sair e encontrar com Kaoru, ele então sorriu ao se lembrar da namorada, 'nunca trairia a minha flor, ela é a mulher da minha vida'.

Kaoru estava se preparando para um banho quando atendeu um telefonema, era Misao.

"Vou arrancar os ovos do seu namorado" Ela parecia bem nervosa

"O que aconteceu Misao? O que Kenshin lhe fez?"

"Depois de tanto tempo consigo que o Aoshi venha para passarmos um tempo sozinhos, e o seu namoradinho quer se encontrar com ele para falarem de negócios"

"É sobre o contrato de Aoshi, e vai ser rápido"

"Não quero saber, a resposta é não"

"Eles precisam revisar o contrato juntos, o Aoshi é cliente do Kenshin"

"Podem conversar quando chegarmos"

"E para onde vão?"

"Para o chalé das montanhas, você sabe quanto tempo eu planejei esses três dias?'

"Vou conversar com Kenshin, mas volte então um pouco mais cedo, por que parece ser importante"

"Obrigada amiga, sei que sempre posso contar com você, e como vão as coisa?"

"Não fui trabalhar hoje, o Kenshin me deixou dormindo de propósito e fiquei em casa atrasando a minha vida"

"Ele é ótimo, só está preocupado, com você, é o amor"

"Minutos antes estava querendo nos deixar sem ter chances de termos filhos e agora o elogia"

"Mas é diferente, bem amiga tenho que desligar, ainda faltam comprar velas e uns chocolates, sabe né?"

"Sei, tudo bem, boa lua de mel"

Ela desligou o telefone com uma gostosa gargalhada, essa Misao e foi tomar banho.

Sanosuke estava no escritório da sua academia de boxe, conversando no MSN, confirmando o encontro que teria mais a noite. Depois de se despedir da sua próxima vitima, como os seus amigos denominaram as mulheres que ele costuma sair, desligou o computador e ficou pensativo, então foi até o armário onde guarda os seus pertences pessoais.

Checou a sua carteira que se encontrava na mochila guardada dentro do armário, e os seus piores temores se confirmaram, ia levar a sua "dama misteriosa" em um restaurante Frances, mas não tinha dinheiro, então só lembrou de uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo, trocou de roupa e foi atrás dele.

"Quer dizer que ela descobriu?" Kenshin estava com uma gota na cabeça

"Sim e ainda, fez chantagem comigo" Aoshi também, só que com várias gotas "Você sabe como é, parecida com Kaoru, só que, duas vezes pior"

"Não tem problema, quando você voltar revisamos o contrato"

"Sim, como não tenho tido muito tempo, estamos atrasados com isso, mas não posso deixar de pelo menos fazer essa vontade de Misao"

"Kaoru fala que ela senti muito a sua falta, e às vezes fica deprimida"

"Eu sei, sinto a mesma coisa, mas é o meu trabalho, ela mesmo viaja em turnê para se apresentar até no exterior" Aoshi suspirou "Acho que para conseguirmos ter uma vida normal depois que casarmos, os dois vão ter que abrir mão de certos detalhes em nossas carreiras"

"É estou passando por isso também"

"Você está falando da bolsa de estudos da Kaoru?" Kenshin confirmou com um 'humhum'

"No fundo, no fundo eu sou um egoísta e não gostaria que ela passasse, ou pelo menos, que desistisse, é praticamente só desse resultado que eu estou esperando para pedi-la em casamento"

"Pelo jeito vai mesmo casar primeiro do que eu"

"Vontade é o que não falta" Suspirou Kenshin "Tenho que desligar vou levar Kaoru para almoçar, te espero depois que voltar das montanhas"

"Eu te procurarei, então até logo Kenshin"

"Até logo e boa sorte"

Após finalizar a ligação o ruivo já ia sair para se encontrar com a namorada, quando uma figura muito conhecida dele o interceptou na porta de seu escritório.

"Preciso de sua ajuda, é uma emergência!"

"E o que você quer agora Sano?" Kenshin ergueu uma sobrancelha "Já não basta na confusão de ontem?"

"Foi um mal entendido"

"Sano, já te falei que não quero ser apresentado a nenhuma amiga de suas ficantes, algum conhecido pode ver e contar para Kaoru"

"Vem me dizer que tem medo dela"

"Não, eu a amo e não quero magoá-la, e nunca a trairia, só que podem interpretar mal"

"Eu nunca ia ajudar você a trair a jou-chan, sabe que apesar de quase ter cortado o meu bem mais precioso fora, eu gosto muito dela"

"Assim espero" Kenshin cruzou os braços "O quer então"

"Hoje tenho um encontro com uma dama muito fina" Sano começou "E prometi levá-la a um restaurante Frances, só que tem um pequeno detalhe"

"Você come como um porco e não sabe como se portar lá"

"Não, para a sua informação eu já fiz um curso de etiqueta" Vária gotas na cabeça de Kenshin "Tenho que ser um amante completo"

"Então você só pode está me pedindo..." Kenshin encarou Sano que tinha estava com uma expressão de cachorro sem dono, digno de pena "Dinheiro!!!!!!!!!!"

"É para uma boa causa"

"Desde quando as suas necessidades sexuais são uma boa causa?"

"Você fala assim porque tem a jou-chan" Sano fingiu indignação "Não gosto de jogar os meus favores na cara das pessoas, mas foi graças a mim"

"Não você mais uma vez armou para tirar Kaoru do apartamento, para transar com um turbante ridículo na cabeça"

"Co-como sabe disso?"

"Eu vi e até tirei uma foto" Kenshin estava com uma expressão sádica "Está bem guardada para uma ocasião especial"

"Isso não é justo, graças a essa noitada você conheceu a mulher da sua vida"

"Sorte"

"Sorte sua ter um amigo como eu" Sano apontou o polegar para o peito estufado "Vamos Kenshin, depois eu te pago, você sabe"

"O problema não é você pagar depois, isso eu to tranquilo, o que pega é que se a Megumi descobrir, vai contar para a Kaoru"

"Desta vez não vai ter como ela descobrir"

"Da ultima, Kaoru me deixou dormir no sofá por dois dias"

"Como é que eu ia adivinhar que a Megumi tinha todas as minhas senhas dos computador?"

"Lógico, você foi usar o dela e as salvou nele, o que esperava?"

"Um deslize que não vou cometer de novo"

"Está bem, toma" Fez um cheque e entregou a Sano "Vou te dar mais uma chance"

"Obrigada amigão!!!!!"

Meia hora depois Kenshin finalmente chegava em casa, sorriu ao entrar na suíte e escutar o chuveiro ser desligado, entrou no banheiro e viu a sua namorada pegando uma toalha para se secar.

"Deixa que eu te ajudo!!!" Falou com uma voz rouca e sedutora e foi até ela

"Desculpe é que fiquei muito tempo no banho" Kaoru corou

"**Ainda bem" Pegou a toalha dela e começou a passar delicadamente sobre a pele sedosa, começando pelo ombros, braços e descendo devagar, depositava pequenos beijos em cada parte onde a toalha passava, Kaoru suspirava a cada toque.**

"**Sua roupa vai amarrotar e molhar" Sua voz quase falhou **

"**Não seja por isso" Ele tirou a grava primeiro e depois a camisa**

"**Kenshin" Ela a garota sussurrou ao tocar o peito dele, que gemeu **

"**Primeiro eu vou te secar" Sussurrou mordiscando a sua orelha "Não queremos que pegue um resfriado"**

**Então Kenshin depois de deslizar e secar as costas dela, a colocou de frente e começou a secar os seus seios, ela soltou um pequeno gemido, e depois outro mais forte, quando ele os cobriu com a toalha e apertou os mamilos por cima.**

"**Você é linda, minha flor" Ele se encantou com a expressão de prazer no rosto dela, então tirou a toalha e abocanhou um mamilo, enquanto brincava com o outro usando o polegar, depois trocou de seio fazendo o mesmo respectivamente.**

**Kaoru acariciava os cabelos de Kenshin, e tentou tocá-lo, quando ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou com um sorriso satisfeito, para depois secar o seu tórax e sua barriga. Sorriu ao escutar a namorada soltar um suspiro, esse ele sabia que era de ansiedade, pois a próxima parte seria o sexo dela, mas pulou indo a suas coxas, e pernas e depois as nádegas, ora beijando essas partes, ora dando pequenas lambidas.**

**Então a virou de frente de novo e começou a acariciar com a toalha a parte mais intima da namorada, enquanto ela gemia, o deixando deliciado.**

**Tirou a toalha de lá, e então se ajoelhou, Kaoru lhe lançou um olhar de súplica e ele a fez abrir um pouco as pernas e começou a lamber e beijar o sexo da namorada.**

**A garota precisou se apoiar em uma parede, pois sentia as pernas falhando de tanto prazer que estava sentindo, Kenshin então levantou um de seus braços acariciando o seio dela da mesma direção, mas especificamente o mamilo, e com o outro braço, levantou uma das pernas da garota, abrindo mais o seu sexo, e o fazendo explorar mais o local.**

**Ele começou a movimentar a sua língua para dentro e fora da vagina dela, a fazendo gemer mais alto e agarrar nos cabelos do namorado, ele sorriu e voltou ao seu botão, o lambendo mais intensamente, ela então chegou ao êxtase quase gritando o nome dele.**

**Kenshin se levantou a ficou parado na frente da namorada, que estava de olhos fechados e ofegante, ele espalmou as mãos na parede em cada lado da cabeça dela, que Kaoru abriu os olhos viu o quanto seus rostos estavam próximos e beijou o namorado com paixão. Enquanto abria a calça dele e colocava o seu membro para fora e o acariciava, desta vez era a vez de Kenshin gemer, contra a boca dela. Com a outra mão ela arranhava de leve o peito dele de leve.**

"**Haaa, eu não agüento mais!!!" Kenshin imprensou a namorada na parede, levantou uma perna dela, como antes e a penetrou, com um pouco de violência, a fazendo gemer alto.**

"**Desculpe!!" Kenshin parou e a olhou arrependido "Meu amor, eu te machuquei?"**

"**Não, está tudo bem!!" Ela respondeu com a voz rouca "Por favor, continua!"**

**O ruivo sorriu satisfeito e deu sequência as estocadas, cada vez mais intensas, eles voltaram a se beijar, gemendo um contra a boca do outro, quando cessaram o beijo ele começou a dar pequenos chupões no pescoço e na curva do ombro dela, tendo cuidado de não deixar marcas.**

**Estavam já chegando ao êxtase, quando Kenshin virou a namorada a deixando de costas para ele, e a penetrando de novo, os seios quentes de Kaoru tocaram o azulejo gelado do banheiro trazendo a sensação de choque térmico, porem gostosa, ela fechou os olhos, quando seu namorado levantou os seus cabelos molhados e começou a morder a sua nuca.**

"**Como eu te amo!" Ele falava a cada estocada**

**Ele não tinha mais controle de suas sensações e beijava, mordiscava, lambia, o prazer era tanto, ela encostou o corpo todo na parede e de olhos fechados gemia alto e suspirava, começou a se movimentar um pouco, auxiliando o namorado, que mais uma vez intensificou as estocadas, momentos depois ela gozou, e ele logo em seguida com uma ultima estocada forte, a abraçando pela barriga e depositando o seu esperma dentro dela.**

Ficaram assim, suspirando e recuperando o ar, as pernas dos dois já não sustentavam os seus corpos e eles se ajoelharam no chão, não se soltando um do outro.

"Vou ter que tomar outro banho" Kaoru sentiu o fluído de Kenshin começar a escorrer na parte interna de suas coxas.

"Eu também" Riu e a virou, mostrando o quanto estava suado, se beijaram suavemente, ao se separarem, ele ficou dando carinhosamente pequenos beijos pelo rosto dela, não queria que esse momento acabasse.

"Temos que apressar, ou vamos nos atrasar!" Ela sorriu tentando se levantar, mas foi impedida por Kenshin

"Eu te amo! Não sei se vou conseguir ficar muito tempo longe de você" Declarou

Kaoru foi pega de surpresa pela declaração do namorado, então o abraçou, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, ele sentia um aperto no coração.

Fim do capítulo!!!!!!!!!

E aí gente, gostaram do capítulo?

Primeiramente desculpem o atraso para postar, vida corrida, sabe como é, e infelismente todas as minhas fics estão assim atrasadas, mas não desisti de nenhuma, menos mal.

Sei que estou enrolando um pouco para chegar o ponto culminante da história, mas é que algumas coisas ainda vão rolar, antes de Kenshin receber a proposta e muitas outras depois. Apesar de não querer uma fic muito comprida.

Mas um hentai para vocês, e esse é com um gostinho especial, olha o que vocês vão pensar O_O, é que ando vendo ultimamente uns animes hentais, e confesso que estou adorando, alguns são histórias de amor lindas e interessantes.

Então vou tentar incrementar mais as minhas fics.

Quero mais uma vez agradecer a minha leitora fiel Soffy, mais um capítulo para você.

'


End file.
